


Farts In Snowbelle City

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Shauna and Serena were in Snowbelle City, with them enjoying the falling snow as they stopped in their tracks, with Shauna having stomach troubles. "Oh man... thoise hot dogs aren't doing me any favors!" Shauna remarked as she had both of her hands on her groaning stomach, letting out a wet fart. "Are you gonna be okay, Shauna?" Serena asked as she was concerned about her friend. "Well, I hope that... uh oh..." Suddenly Shauna sat down, rubbing her stomach as she unleashed a huge bassy fart, opening her mouth in shock as she felt instant relief, feeling warmer as her flatulent outburst caused the snow surrounding her to melt as a result.


End file.
